thearknmythosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lilith Annabelle Jameson
Lillith Annabelle Jameson (AKA L Jameson) is a human patient of Dr. Ellis whose Arkn and Dekn affiliations are unknown. She appears as the titular protagonist of the Arknverse series ''L Jameson''. History Lilith was initially someone who had been plagued with loss of sleep and nightmares. She visited a psychologist, who had her referred to Dr. Ellis. Ellis met with Lilith, and recommended that she record and document her thoughts and experiences (hence her blog and YouTube channel). On his instructions, she began to document strange dreams and record odd videos (which were unacknowledged by her). Over the course of a month, Lilith was plagued by various odd nightmares involving mirrors and seeing a darker version of herself. As the odd posts continued, Lilith posted a video update explaining that Ellis isn't answering her calls, and that her medication may be causing her to lose track of days and sleepwalk, waking up in odd places such as her car. Lilith acknowledges the posts and estimates that she had written them during her sleepwalking. Lilith made a post saying shes addicted to the medication, and began losing sleep once again. She grew dependent on the pills, and explained that she was afraid to sleep because of any oncoming nightmares. Lilith eventually gave up on attempting to contact Ellis, and, whilst conducting research on him, discovered the book known as Winter Wonderland: a book Ellis had written about his former patient, Alex Winter, and his family's massacre. She also discovered a YouTube channel known as Starving4Truth; through this, Lilith heard the word "Dekn", a word that she had heard in her dreams. Lilith began seeing Lurkers, to whereas she responded by requesting help from Alex (followed by .Reality code appearing on her blog, as well as a chapter from the Winter Wonderland book). A video was uploaded of Lilith using The Traveler's Call several times, as well as trying to get in touch with Ellis once again and revealing to the viewers her true name, and that Alex Winter had been watching her videos. Lilith later made a post on New Year's Eve about Brian Lawrence; however, the message behind it was unknown. An anonymous user that called themself an "analyst looking for information" messaged Lilith with her personal information (seemingly received by her doctor), and grew intrigued with her alarmed responses. Lilith later posted that she was accumulating hours of Photo Booth footage. A strange video was posted of Lilith listening to music and smiling. Personality The personality of Lilith seemed split into two different facets of her existence. One side used text that was ordered and seemed calm, logical, and somewhat sarcastic. This side was the explanatory, coherent one; Lilith used this side more frequently (at least initially). The other side usually communicated through text that was characteristically choppy and separated. This side was one that indicated when Lilith was incoherent, sleep-deprived and/or over (or un)-medicated. Gallery L.jpg Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Mentally-Ill Individuals Category:Patients Category:Possession Victims Category:Universe A Category:Characters (Universe A) Category:Humans (Universe A)